The present invention is an apparatus for bathing human feet while providing massage, heat, aeration and steam therapy. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable footbath capable of providing various combinations of massage, heat and aeration for the feet, with the optional feature of selectively applying steam therapy directly to the soles of the feet.
The prior art includes numerous footbaths, which are capable of providing either a vibrating foot massage alone or a vibrating foot massage with supplemental heat and aeration. Numerous such devices additionally provide water jets for directing a water spray at the upper surfaces of the feet. Yet it is the soles of the feet that are found to be most in need of therapeutic treatment, and especially of such treatment including the application of steam. Steam applied to the soles of the feet, especially in combination with the soaking effects of the bath and the effects of massage is found to soften calluses and to help remove dead skin, while invigorating the muscles and live skin of the soles, and while reducing overall foot pain. Of all of the parts of the foot, it is the sole that takes most benefit from therapeutic treatment. For example, the sole contains many of the vital points that are addressed by acupuncture due to their close relationship with various organs. It is well documented that stimulation of these vital points reduces fatigue and revitalizes those organs.
To date, numerous complicated and expensive foot bathing and treating devices have been offered which bathe and massage the feet, but none have provided for the selected combination of bathing, massage, heat, aeration and steam, especially with the optional application of steam directed to the soles.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for the therapeutic treatment of human feet.
It is a further object to provide such an apparatus that renders such treatment by soaking the foot in water and subjecting the feet to heat, massage, aeration and steam therapy.
It is a further object to provide such an apparatus that allows the user to select various combinations of these therapies.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for the therapeutic treatment of the soles of human feet.
It is a further object to provide such an apparatus that renders such treatment by soaking the sole in water and subjecting the sole to heat, massage, aeration and steam therapy.
It is a further object to provide such an apparatus that allows the user to select various combinations of these therapies.
It is a further object to provide any or all of these benefits in an apparatus that is compact and portable, while being simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
The present invention comprises a basin into which one sets his feet. The basin includes an open top portion and a closed bottom portion that is to be partially filled with enough water to partially immerse the feet. Numerous roll-massaging elements are provided for manually treating the soles of the feet, and massage may be provided to the feet independently by means of a vibrator. The water is intended to be hot when initially added to the basin, but supplemental heating means are provided for further heating and temperature maintenance. Aeration may be applied by means of an independent pump. With the optional addition of water to a steam generator, steam is applied directly to the soles of the feet. This steam application can be done in combination with any or all of the other therapies.